A Sincere Gift
by Dusutii
Summary: Loki has been asked to find a Sincere gift for Darcy this Christmas, but that is easier asked than completed. Warning Loki is not 'completely' redeemed. TaserTricks sorta there if you squint. -


"This wasn't how it was meant to go. This whole 'Christmas' thing that the midgardians have going. It is meant to be a holiday to celebrate the birth of one of their little religious deities… or something. I can't say I have every really followed the midgardian religions. Not unless they were worshiping yours truly of course, but no this one isn't. I asked Darcy once and she prattled on about Christianity and I think I stopped listening after about 3 words.

What makes no sense to me is these things called presents. She insisted on buying me a book about me last year and …. Well I don't want to talk about it. The things the midgardians had written were just horrific and if Tony ever suggests that I copulated with a horse ever again he will find himself lacking some rather vital parts.

I am getting off topic. It was just meant to be a simple present for Darcy, I find myself strangely captivated by her, no not strangely. She is more clever than she reveals, snarky and sarcastic. This means she has no problems arguing back to me, in fact talking to me full stop. A lovely and fantastic change when most everyone has you at arms length refusing to string more that 3 words together. Three words that are almost exclusively 'shut', 'up' and 'Loki' normally in that order.

Again off topic. It isn't that I like to hear myself talk, It is just that I love to hear myself talk and I do it so well. I just needed to get her a present, she kept insisting she didn't need anything big or expensive but she did need it to be sincere. Do I look sincere to you? No well I don't to me either but that was the task. Find a sincere present. Near fucking impossible, where in the name of Yggdrasil was I meant to get a sincere present for Darcy. Not on Midgard that was certain so I went looking in Asgard.

The small problem I had is everyone there hates me… well everyone everywhere probably hates me. Except for Darcy which is what makes her special. Well her and my not-brother Thor but he doesn't count. Back to Asgard, I got there in secret of course. I still had my powers but my dear not-father Odin had placed a small enchantment that meant anytime I thought to use my extensive powers against Midgard, Thor or Himself I would instantaneously find myself inside a Shield cell. A very specific cell that was built to contain none other than me.

That got a bit tedious after the first few hundred times and so I stopped trying to take over the world, now I just try to take over one girl's heart and that isn't easy.

Forgive me, I have made it sound like Darcy is my lover. While I would love for her to be, to have those delicious curves wrapped around me and those soft large lips claimed by mine first I need to convince her I am not evil. Hence the need for a Sincere gift. Do you understand? Well I wouldn't be surprised if you can't, such puny minds as yours are not even comparable to those of the Midgardians… Now now don't look like that I am only saying the truth.

Now after failing in Asgard, there is just nothing there that she would like, it is all far too stuck up for Darcy to like I thought about here. Normally I would refuse to even set foot here but for her some sacrifices must be made. Do you think this makes it Sincere? Going somewhere that I wouldn't normally? No I don't think so either but It will have to do as I am out of ideas and out of time. This little trinket you have given me will have to do. It is a one of a kind to her and I can spin any such tale as to how it came about, none will know any better. None but me of course.

Now I must be leaving, as I said time is running short and she expects to find this wrapped up and under a tree by first light in the morning which gives me about 4 hours and I would appreciate some sleep before she decides to wake me up tomorrow morning. So farewell I will not be seeing you again, of that much I am certain."

In moments all that remained in the barren Ice land, that had moments before been filled with his voice was a silence like death. It took seconds and then in a dramatic swirl of leather he disappeared taking the deep sapphire blue stone with him. It was vaguely heart shaped and in the strong rays of light the stone streaked with the deepest of ruby red colourings. In his wake the body of a Jotun lay, its blood pooling and staining the ice around it's chest.

A/N: Just a quick message guys, I know it is a little early for the Christmas stories but this was written for a short writing challenge on one of my forums and I enjoyed writing it so thought I would share it. Feel free or R&R or not ^^

Also I own none of Marvel or Norse mythology just so you know. (obvious I know but XD)


End file.
